A New Perspective
by ZiaMikal
Summary: This is a collection of every Puckabrina moment in Puck's perspective. When I say every, I mean EVERY, starting from book one. Not ALL of them will be fluffy, but they will get more so later on. ---ZiaMikal.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

_**This is a collection of every Puckabrina moment.**_

_**When I say every, I mean EVERY, starting from book one.**_

_**I will also them all from Puck's perspective.**_

_**Not ALL of them are fluffy, but they get more so later on. **_

_**MUAHAHHAHAA, this will be interesting.**_

_**Now that I am done with my evil cackle, you may now read on.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, and to my dismay, I am not and will never be Michael Buckley. Nor do I own the Sisters Grimm.**_

_** ---ZiaMikal.**_

* * *

_"Pixies," he called to the lights. "What have you found?"_

_The little lights erupted into a loud buzzing._

_"Spies, you say?" the boy asked. "Well, what do we do with spies?"_

_There was more buzzing in response, and a wicked grin appeared on the boy's face._

_"That's correct." He laughed. "We drown them!"_

**. . .**

**Book 1 - Chapter 6 - Pages 122 - 128**

When the girls protested their kidnapping, the army of pixies surrounded them and delivered several stings. Nursing their wounds, the girls were forced to follow the odd boy farther into the woods.

"Where are you taking us?" Sabrina asked, but the boy just laughed.

Soon, they came to the end of the forest, where a tall fence blocked their way. Built into the fence was a door, and the boy pushed it open. The girls stepped through and found themselves standing in front of a tarp-covered swimming pool in the backyard of a two-story suburban-style house. Some pixies swirled around the tarp and lifted it off the pool, while others zipped off and returned with a rope. They stung Sabrina's arms relentlessly until she put them behind her back, and then they tied the rope around her wrists.

The boy stuck the tip of his sword into Sabrina's back. He forced her onto the diving board. "You've made a terrible mistake, spy!" he shouted.

"We're not spies!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Tell it to the fish!" the boy hollered, causing the lights to make a tittering noise that sounded like laughter. Sabrina looked down at the pool and wondered how deep the water was. There was a diving board, so it had to be deep, and with her arms tied being her she'd certainly drown if the icy water didn't freeze her to death first. She tugged at the ropes, but each pull just tightened them around her wrists.

"So, spy, would you like to repent your crimes before you meet your watery doom?" the boy asked.

"What crimes?" Sabrina cried, and then took a deep breath, certain he would push her in. But after several moments, nothing happened.

"The crime of trying to steal the old lady away from me," the mop-topped boy declared.

"Granny?" Daphne asked from the side of the pool.

"The one they call Relda Grimm."

"Relda Grimm is our _grandmother_ and we're not trying to steal her. We're trying to save her!" Sabrina shouted.

"Save her?" the boy asked suspiciously. "Save her from what?"

"A giant," the two girls called out together.

Sabrina could sense their captor's confusion. She turned and found him talking to several of the little lights that hovered around his head.

"Well, of course it makes a difference," the boy replied, annoyed.

"We're trying to get home. We need to save her before it's too late," Daphne pleaded.

The boy groaned and quickly untied Sabrina's wrists. "Where did this happen?" he asked. "How big was the giant?"

But Sabrina didn't answer. Instead, she spun around, grabbed the boy by the shoulders, and heaved him into the pool, sending a splash of water and soggy dead leaves high into the air. The sword had slipped from the boys hand as he fell, and with nimble fingers, Sabrina caught it. She leaped to safety on the side of the pool and waved the sword threateningly at the pixies.

"You're going to let us walk out of here," she demanded. There was no movement at first, but then they flew around the pool, making a laughing sound, as if they were chuckling at their leader's misfortune. Sabrina stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do next.

A geyser of water shot high into the air, with the soaked boy riding it's crest. When the water crashed back into the pool, the boy stayed aloft, several feet above Sabrina. Two huge wings had come out of his back and were flapping loudly. Oddly enough, the boy was laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Sabrina exploded. She began making jabs at the boy, who flew effortlessly away from her thrusts. "A kid and bunch of flying cockroaches kidnapping girls and threatening to kill them? That's how you losers have fun?"

"Aww, we wouldn't have killed you. We were just fooling," the boy said.

"Well if you're finished with your stupid, psychotic games, my sister and I have to rescue our grandmother," Sabrina declared. She took Daphne's hand and turned to leave. Elvis joined them, but Sabrina shot him an angry look. The dog had spent the entire episode sitting lazily by the pool as if nothing peculiar were happening. The Great Dane caught her eye and whined.

"You've only been in this town for two days and you've already lost the old lady," the boy said bitterly, as he floated into the girls' path.

"We didn't loose her, she was taken by a monster as big as a mountain," Sabrina argued.

"Well, if you've come looking for help, you've come to the wrong place," the boy crowed. "Rescuing old ladies is a job for a hero! I'm a villain of the worst kind."

"Good! We don't want your help!" Sabrina said angrily, tossing the boy's sword aside.

"I thought Peter Pan was one of the good guys," Daphne added.

The boy's face turned so red Sabrina thought his head might explode. "Peter Pan? I'm not Peter Pan! I'm Puck!"

"Who's Puck?" Daphne asked.

"Who's Puck?" the boy cried. "I'm the most famous Everafter in this town. My exploits are known around the world!"

"I've never heard of you," Sabrina replied. She spun around and started walking through the yard to the street, with her sister and Elvis following. After only a couple of steps, the boy was hovering in front of them again.

"You've never heard of the Trickster King?" Puck asked, shocked.

The girls shook their heads.

"The Prince of Fairies? Robin Goodfellow? The Imp?"

"Do you work for Santa?" Daphne asked.

"I'm a Fairy, not an elf!" Puck roared. "You really don't know who I am! Doesn't anyone read the classics anymore? Dozens of writers Have warned the world about me. I'm in the most famous of all of William Shakespeare's plays."

"I don't remember any Puck in _Romeo and Juliet_," Sabrina muttered, feeling a little amused at how the boy was reacting to his non-celebrity.

"Besides _Romeo and Juliet_!" Puck shouted. "I'm the star of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

"Congratulations," Sabrina said flatly. "Never read it."

Puck floated down to the ground. His wings disappeared and he spun around on his heel, transforming into a big shaggy dog. Elvis growled at the sight of him, but Puck didn't attack. Instead, he shook himself all over, spraying the girls with water. When he was finished, he morphed back into a boy.

As she wiped the water off her face, Sabrina was tempted to give the wierd boy another piece of her mind, but they had wasted enough time with this "Puck." She took Daphne's hand in hers once more, and together they marched down the deserted street.

"I'm afraid the old lady is a goner!" Puck taunted. "You'll get no help from me. Like I said, I'm a villain."

"Fine!" Sabrina shouted back.

"Fine!"

Daphne turned on the boy. "You sent those pixies to attack us last night, didn't you?"

"Just a little fun," Puck replied.

"That wasn't very nice." The girl gave him her best angry look and then turned to join her sister.

"I'm a lot of things, but nice isn't one of them," the boy called after them.

"Maybe we should team up with him? He could fly over the forest and spot the giant," Daphne suggested to Sabrina.

"Daphne, you saw what a lunatic he is. I don't want him to ruin whatever slime chance we might have."

* * *

_**PPOV**_

_"Pixies," I called to my minions. "What have you found?"_

_They all roared in unison, "Spies! Spies, Your Majesty!"._

_"Spies, you say?" I say aloud for the benefit of my prisoners.. "Well, what do we do with spies?"_

_"We drown spies, of course! We drown them!" My pixies chattered._

_"That's correct." I laughed. "We drown them!"_

**. . .**

Of course, the girls protested, but I expected them to. Who in their right mind wouldn't? But they were no match for my minions! Oh, what good minions they are! They stung the girls several times, causing the girls to cooperate, and it kept them quiet too. I would have to reward the pixies later.

"Where are you taking us?" The blond spy asked, but the I simply laughed. Who was she, but a mere peasant to question me?

Soon, we came to the end of the forest, where a tall fence with a door stood. Behind this door was the pool I planned to push them into. Well, not really, but it is fun to tease them. I opened the door, it was the least I could do, after all, according to them, they would be dead momentarily. They stepped by to see there drowning pool, covered by a large, brown, tarp. Some of my minions swirled around the tarp and removed it, while the rest flew off and returned with a rope. The blond continued to put up a fight, so my pixies decided to give her a little bit more motivation by stinging her arms relentlessly until she cooperated, then they tied her up.

I dig the tip of my sword into her back, forcing her onto the diving board. "You've made a terrible mistake, spy!" I shout. Am I taking this to far...? Nah!

"We're not spies!" The blond yells.

"Tell it to the fish!" I scream, in return I hear the laughter of my pixies. The blond looked like she had something to say, so I decide to throw her a bone, and give her a moment to talk.

"So, spy, would you like to repent your crimes before you meet your watery doom?"

"What crimes?" She asks, then I hear her take a deep breath. Did she really think I was going to kill her? Then I thought about the question for a moment, and came up with the most logical one I could think of.

"The crime of trying to steal the old lady away from me," I accuse.

"Granny?" The short girl asks.

"The one they call Relda Grimm."

"Relda Grimm is our _grandmother_ and we're not trying to steal her. We're trying to save her!" The blond shouts.

"Save her?" I ask, suspicion rising. "Save her from what?"

"A giant," the two call out together.

I was getting confused. The old lady? Captured by a giant? How could that one have gotten by me? I had to discuss this with my pixies. Did they know of this?

"It doesn't make a difference, does it, Your Majesty?" One of the pixies say to me.

"Well, of course it makes a difference," I reply, almost shouting, in frustration.

"We're trying to get home. We need to save her before it's too late," the short one pleaded.

I let out a slightly dramatic sigh of aggravation, and start asking questions. "Where did this happen?" I asked. "How big was the giant?"

Only, I didn't get a reply, instead, she spun around, grabbed grabbed my shoulders, and then, you won't believe it, and then _she_ pushed _me_ into the pool! I was too dumbfounded that she even touched me to react! I, royalty, was touched by a _peasant_! What a disgrace! She must have some nerve! As I was falling, I must have dropped my sword, or something like that. By this time, I was in the water. My god, it was cold! Anyway, I took this time to stay down for a moment, giving that annoying blond girl some time to cool off.

I decided she'd had enough time, so I sprouted my wings and shot up out of the water, smiling triumphantly. Then I saw the look on the girls face when the saw my wings! I couldn't help but laugh, it was priceless! I was sure they thought I was a goner!

"You think this is funny?" the blond fumed. She started jabbing me with my sword, but there was no way she could keep up with me, I dodged every attempt while mid-flight, and this only seemed to make her more annoyed. "A kid and bunch of flying cockroaches kidnapping girls and threatening to kill them? That's how you losers have fun?" she said. I swear I saw steam rolling out of her ears!

"Aww, we wouldn't have killed you. We were just fooling," I admit. So she _did_ think I would kill her..

"Well if you're finished with your stupid, psychotic games, my sister and I have to rescue our grandmother," The blond rants. She took the short girls' hand and turned to leave. Elvis joined them, but the blond girl gave him the stink eye. She was probably wondering why he didn't attack me.

"You've only been in this town for two days and you've already lost the old lady," I say, bitterly. Well, it was true!

"We didn't loose her, she was taken by a monster as big as a mountain," the blond argues.

"Well, if you've come looking for help, you've come to the wrong place," I yell. "Rescuing old ladies is a job for a hero! I'm a villain of the worst kind."

"Good! We don't want your help!" the blond says, throwing my sword to they ground.

"I thought Peter Pan was one of the good guys," the short girl adds.

That did it. At that moment, I thought my head might implode. "Peter Pan? I'm not Peter Pan! I'm Puck!"

"Who's Puck?" the short girl asks.

"Who's Puck?" This is getting ridiculous! "I'm the most famous Everafter in this town. My exploits are known around the world!"

"I've never heard of you," Sabrina replied. She spun around and started walking through the yard to the street, with her sister and Elvis following. After only a couple of steps, the boy was hovering in front of them again.

"You've never heard of the Trickster King?" I ask, completely shell shocked.

The girls shook their heads.

"The Prince of Fairies? Robin Goodfellow? The Imp?" They _can't _be serious.

"Do you work for Santa?" the short one asks. How _dare_ she!

"I'm a Fairy, not an elf!" I shrieked. "You really don't know who I am! Doesn't anyone read the classics anymore? Dozens of writers Have warned the world about me. I'm in the most famous of all of William Shakespeare's plays."

"I don't remember any Puck in _Romeo and Juliet_," the blond mutters.

_Idiot_.

"Besides _Romeo and Juliet_!" I shout. "I'm the star of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

"Congratulations," The blond says, with no emotion. "Never read it."

_Rude. When you are rude to the Trickster King, you get punished.._

I calmly migrated down to the ground, spinning on my heel I morph into a big shaggy dog. Elvis growled at the sight of me, but he knew I meant no harm. I simply shook myself dry, spraying the two, mostly the blond, with water. When I finished I morphed back into my true form, grinning from ear to ear at my success at soaking the two girls.

I watched the blond as she wiped her face off, and when she finished, she glared at me and I could tell she wanted to give me a piece of her mind. I couldn't wait to hear this! Only, instead of blessing me out, she simply turned around, took the short girls' hand in hers once more, and together they stormed off. Well, that was no fun, so I had to provoke her once more.

"I'm afraid the old lady is a goner!" I say. "You'll get no help from me. Like I said, I'm a villain."

"Fine!" The blond screams back.

She does have a temper, doesn't she? Slightly annoying, yet very amusing.

"Fine!" I shout in response.

The short one abruptly turns to me. "You sent those pixies to attack us last night, didn't you?"

"Just a little fun," I admit.

"That wasn't very nice." The girl gave me a comical look that said she was attempting to be angry and then turned to join her companion.

"I'm a lot of things, but nice isn't one of them," I add. I always get the last word in. Always.


	2. AN:

**AN:**

_**Instead of writing down the original story and then writing it in Pucks point of view, I will now only be writing it in bucks POV.**_

_**Writing down what it says word for word from the book feels like plagiarism. I don't like feeling guilty like that. :/**_

_**Any-hoo, I will now just write the book number, chapter, and page number of the scene in the book for reference.**_

_**For example:**_

**Book 1 - Chapter 6 - Pages 122 – 128**

_**Thank you for reading ---ZiaMikal **_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**

_**I'm sorry for the belated update! School was hectic this week and I had to update on my other short story Hooked.**_

_**I'd like to thank all my reviewers, but especially **_**iizninja****_. Your review made me SOOOOO happy!!_**

_**I'd also like to thank everyone who read my previous AN.**_

_**I'm also changing the POV from First Person Puck to Third Person Puck. This is due to the fact that Michael Buckley writes in Third Person Sabrina, and I would like for this to be as close to the real thing as it can be.**_

_**However, that is subject to change, due to your opinion. Review and tell me if you liked it better in third or first person, please.**_

_**Lastly, I'd like to apologize for the long ANs in the previous chapters. I hope for this to be the last one. The previous ones were only to clear up my mistakes and any confusion.**_

_**Thanks for reading this,**_

_**---ZiaMikal**_

**Book 1 – Chapter 6 – Pages 129-132**

As Puck was closing in on the old lady's front porch, returning from his mountain search, he heard the two Grimm girls arguing. Something about locks...

"What's wrong?" the short Grimm who had previously been laying on Elvis asks, sitting up.

"It's jammed" Grimm said, while making a useless attempt at knocking the door in with her shoulder.

"Are you sure you unlocked them all?" mini-Grimm asked. At this, Puck could see the anger washing over Grimm's face.

"Well, it's not opening. Maybe the back door," Grimm offered.

This was the prime moment, Puck thought, to step in, being careful not to make a sound while approaching them. The idea was to startle them. "You've forgotten the secret," He said, hovering above them, landing gently down.

"What do you want?" Grimm said.

She always had that bad attitude. It was worse than the old lady's Alpaca Surprise last month. _Blech_.

Puck decided to inform the Grimm sisters of his previous whereabouts. "I did a flyby, all the way up into the mountains. I found some tracks, but no giant," He said, in a bored tone."I sent some pixies to keep searching without me."

Instead of getting showered in thanks like he had expected, Grimm just ignored him and made a fruitless attempt to open the door again. Once again, failing, Grimm huffed and puffed in aggravation.

Puck sighed. These girls didn't even know how to open the front door? "You have to tell the house you are home."

"Of course!" said mini-Grimm, realization washing over her face.

She knocked three times on the door. "We're home," she said, just as Puck had seen the old lady do so many times before. With that, the door swung open.

Mini-Grimm turned around to face Puck. "How did you know that?" she asked, in suspicion.

"The old lady and I are close. She tells me everything."

With that, Elvis leaped to his feet and bound into the house, heading for the kitchen, nearly knocking the girls over in the process. The sisters followed with Puck in tow, and he entered the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Now, I know I'm one of the bad guys," Puck boasted as he plopped down onto the plush recliner sitting in the living room. "But, the old lady does provide me with a meal from time to time. Not that I feel any loyalty, but if she were to get eaten by a giant, my free lunches would disappear. So, we should probably get started."

"We? What do you mean _we_?" Grimm questioned in a shrill voice.

"Of course, you two will have to keep this to yourselves, I do have a reputation as the worst of the worst." he said. "If word got out that the Trickster was helping the heroes... well, it would be scandalous." Puck explained.

"First things first. I want you two to prepare a hearty meal so that I will have plenty of energy to kill the giant," he ordered.

Grimm was fuming. "You've got to be kidding," she said.

"The old lady always makes lunch when a mystery is afoot. I know its not the most glamorous work, but I think you two are best suited for domestic tasks." Puck decided.

"What does _domestic tasks_ mean?" mini-Grimm asked her sister.

"The way he means it is _women's work,_" Grimm spat. And mini-Grimm snarled in return.

"Besides, as your leader I need to save my energy for the battle," Puck scoffed.

"Leader! No one made you leader. No one even said they wanted your help!" Grimm shouted.

Who did this girl think she was, being so ungrateful? Here he was, the Trickster King, offering help to the good guys. He was risking his entire reputation for them!

"You may not want it, but you need it," Puck yelled back, even though they were only a mere foot away from each other. "The two of you can't even get into your own house. Do you think you'll strike fear into a giant?"

"Maybe if you two keep shouting, the giant will come to us," mini-Grimm said in an accusing tone.

There was only a silence as Puck and Sabrina glared daggers at each other, only to have it broken by little-Grimm.

"Who's hungry?" mini-Grimm asked. "I'm going to go do some domestic tasks for myself."

Puck liked the way this girl thought.

As a matter of fact, Puck _loved_ the way this girl thought.

**AN:**

_**How was it?**_

_**Tell me your thoughts via REVIEW!**_

_**Pwease?**_

_**---ZiaMikal**_


End file.
